Incredible
by goodbye23
Summary: Baekhyun yang bertemu lagi dengan namja yang menghamilinya, Kyungsoo yang mulai merasakan gejala pedophile, Kris yang tak sengaja menyentuh dada seorang pelatih wushu, dan Luhan yang bertemu dengan pangerannya. () Chanbaek/Kaisoo/Taoris/Hunhan ; genderswitch.


_**Incredible.**_

Happy Reading!

-u-

Seorang yeoja cantik dengan sunglasses-nya keluar dari mobil mewahnya di depan sebuah sekolah. Senyumannya mengembang saat melihat seorang namja tampan dan tinggi keluar dari sekolah itu.

"Umma!" Panggil namja itu –Park Sehun.

Byun Baekhyun–yeoja yang di panggil Umma oleh namja tampan itu memperlihatkan smirk miliknya.

"Kau keluar tepat waktu nak."

Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Tentu saja. Jika aku tak keluar tepat waktu, Umma pasti akan mengomeli ku di mobil."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat anaknya yang tampan itu menggerutu kesal.

"Anak pintar. Umm, teman mu yang cerewet itu mana? Yang kulitnya agak gelap?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil sedikit melorotkan sunglasses miliknya.

"Maksud Umma Kai?"

"Ah, iya, Kai."

"Dia sudah pulang duluan. Katanya ia buru-buru menjemput sepupunya yang kaya dari Paris di bandara."

"Sayang sekali, padahal Umma ingin mengajaknya ikut berbelanja bersama kita. Hmm kita berbelanja besok saja berarti." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, tingkahnya jauh lebih seperti anak kecil di banding Sehun –anaknya sendiri.

Di dalam mobil, Sehun langsung membuka beberapa kancing seragamnya. Siang itu begitu panas –ya di karenakan sedang musim panas. Sehun terus protes kepada Umma-nya, seharusnya hari ini sudah mulai liburan musim panas. Tetapi karena nilai Sehun ada yang kurang, ia baru boleh memulai liburan musim panasnya minggu depan. Hingga nilainya tuntas semua.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ocehan anak sematawayangnya itu.

"Oh iya Sehun," panggil Umma-nya yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Ne Umma?" Balas Sehun sambil merapihkan rambutnya.

"Bolehkan Umma meminta nomor ponsel milik Kai?"

"MWO?! Umma! Jangan bilang Umma menyukai Kai! Umma pedophile! Aku tak ingin memiliki Appa jorok seperti dia!"

"Ya! SEHUN! Bukan begitu! Aish jinjja! Kai bukan type Umma, idiot! Pantas saja nilai mu jelek terus! Kau tau? Teman mu Kai itu memiliki potensi untuk menjadi supermodel."

Sehun hanya mencibir Umma-nya, "Lalu?"

"Kau masih mengingat Kyungsoo? Adik kelas sekaligus sahabat Umma?"

"Tentu saja, Kyungsoo noona yang...bohai itu kan?" Ujar Sehun sambil memperlihatkan smirknya. Mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kenapa kau jadi mesum begitu Sehun? Sampai rumah higheels Umma akan mendarat di kepala mu!"

Sehun terkekeh kecil, "Ampun Umma, sehun hanya bercanda. Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo noona?"

"Yah, kan dia memiliki toko baju yang dapat di bilang 'sangat terkenal'. Dia membutuhkan model baru yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Dan menurut Umma, Kai sangat cocok untuk itu."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Mwo? Kenapa harus Kai? Aku saja Umma! Jebal! Aku saja!"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi wajah anaknya itu. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas.

"Tidak. Kau tak cocok."

"Yah, Umma!" keluh Sehun dengan kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat anaknya yang...sangat mirip dengan Appa-nya.

-u-

"Hyung!" Panggil Kai kepada seorang namja berbadan tinggi yang menggunakan kacamata hitam–tampan sekali–sambil menggeret kopernya.

Namja itu merasa bahwa dirinya yang di panggil langsung menoleh kearah Kai dan tersenyum, "Jongin!"

Kai memeluk sepupu-nya yang sudah lama tinggal di Paris itu. Dan baru sekarang sepupu-nya itu kembali ke Korea untuk berlibur.

"Jangan panggil aku Jongin hyung! Panggil aku Kai! K-a-i!"

Namja itu melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Ah, kalau di jepang Kai itu artinya keren! Kau apanya yang keren, Jongin Jongin! Sudah ayo kita pulang! Welcome back to Korea!"

Kai hanya menggerutu sebal sambil memperhatikan sepupu-nya itu yang sedang tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol hyung."

-u-

"Gege! Tolong bawakan koper ku!"

"Aniyo! Kau bawa sendiri! Gege sudah keberatan membawa koper mu yang lain!"

"Gege menyebalkan! Siapa suruh kita liburan ke Korea! Aku maunya ke Canada!"

"Kita tahun lalu sudah pulang ke Canada!"

"Gege jelek! Gege menyebalkan! Gege aneh! Gege pelit! Gege...Gege..."

Kris hanya menghela nafasnya saat mendengar keluhan dari adik yeoja-nya yang sangat manja dan sedikit menyebalkan, Luhan.

Kris dengan penuh perjuangan membuka pintu apartemen yang akan mereka tinggali dalam beberapa bulan saat liburan ini. Luhan dengan santai-nya masuk ke dalam apartemen itu dan memasuki kamar milik Kris.

"Luhan! Jangan tinggalkan koper mu di luar!" teriak Kris yang sedang sibuk menata koper mereka di ruang tv.

"Gege saja yang memasukan koper ku! aku mau ini jadi kamar ku!"

Kris membelalakkan matanya, jelas-jelas itu adalah kamarnya.

"Tidak! Itu kamar Gege! Kamar mu yang bewarna pink itu!" ujar Kris penuh dengan penekanan dan menunjuk pintu kamar yang ada di sebrang kamar milik Kris.

Luhan tersenyum manis seakan-akan tak ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Aku-mau-disini-Ge," ujar Luhan penuh dengan penekanan dan senyuman manisnya.

Kris mendesah kesal dengan sifat Luhan yang sedikit menyebalkan mulai keluar. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dan memaksakan seulas senyuman.

"Baiklah, semuanya milik mu. okay ini kamar mu. dan gege, tidur di kamar itu." Kris menunjuk pintu kamar bewarna pink sambil memasang senyuman (tak ikhlas tentunya) dan menekan semua perkataannya. Menahan emosinya yang memuncak.

Luhan tersenyum (masih sama tanpa ada penyesalan).

"Baiklah Kris Gege tersayang."

Kris melengos mendengar ucapan dari Luhan, ia sangat membutuhkan istirahat sekarang juga.

-tbc-

A/n : ide macam apa ini T_T


End file.
